Magia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Andrew sabe gracias a Akko, que la magia realmente existe.


_Comencé hace poco este anime, no me había parecido interesante antes, pero ahora se está convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos, gracias a la magia e inocencia que a veces puedo ver en él._

 _Little Witch Academia no me pertenece._

 **Magia**

Es extraño.

Fue uno de los pensamientos que Andrew Hanbridge sostuvo de la magia durante la mayor parte de su vida, una parte de sí mismo pensaba similar a su padre, como algo obsoleto que no era necesario. La tecnología ahora, los avances, todo en general, parecían ser con el simple propósito de que la magia no fuera de utilidad.

Algo que no viene de este mundo y a la vez si lo hace.

Hasta que conoció a Akko por supuesto, todo quien conocía a esa chica no volvía a ser la misma persona, probablemente esa era su magia, su propia magia. Ser una chica terca, que nunca se rinde y persigue sus propios sueños con una pasión, que nadie parecía poder compararse en la actualidad. Como si todo ella inspirara a otros a volver a vivir.

Incluso él que siempre vivió para su padre, comenzó a cuestionar su vida al verla.

Siempre riendo.

Hablando de sus sueños.

Siendo la luz para todos.

Akko tenía algo que nadie en este mundo poseía, algo oculto en su interior, algo que provocaba que otros pudieran brillar, aunque nunca tanto como ella.

Para él la magia nunca fue tan importante, como cuando Akko mostro lo que ella podía lograr. No tanto al inicio, donde sus orejas solían terminar como un conejo y él en medio de algún caos cada que se la topaba. Si bien recordaba con cierta nostalgia ahora, pero sin duda verla como logro llegar a ser.

La imagen de una joven de larga cabellera castaña por sus caderas, con ropas normales y una varita mágica, que provocaba que todo se inundara de luces. Cada que Akko mejoraba como maga, desde que se volvieron amigos, siempre lo llamo para demostrarle lo que aprendía. No es que le molestara, en realidad le gustaba verla sonreír.

Porque era una sonrisa libre, inocente y llena de sinceridad.

—Mírame Andrew—solía decir antes de empezar con algún espectáculo tonto para él.

No ocupaba decirle nada, siempre la vería, todos a su alrededor siempre la verían. Aun así no era de los que le decían a los demás que pensaban, en ese tipo de cosas.

Muchos le habían dicho a Akko que no valía la pena, ya saben, su personalidad no era de las más fáciles de llevar. Aun siendo amigos, él solía tratarla mal y burlarse a su costa.

Entonces…como fue que llegaron a este presente.

.

-Andrew-dijo una voz fuerte y clara.

Sus ojos pestañearon un poco al regresar a la realidad.

Frente a él ya no estaba la niña que había conocido, la chica insolente de la academia que le demostraría que sus sueños se cumplirían. Hace mucho dejo de ser una niña. Ahora con veinte años, Akko lo miraba confundida. Su cabello ahora era corto por sus hombros y sus ropas eran normales, para alguien que era una bruja, se veía como una ciudadana normal.

Ya saben, ir de compras con un traje de brujas en un pueblo con poca magia, llamaba mucho la atención.

-Volviste a perderte en tus pensamientos-dijo la chica con ambas manos en las caderas y viéndolo de forma acusadora.

Los ojos de Akko también habían cambiado, seguían siendo flameantes y con toque de malicia, pero ahora ya no eran tan inocentes, tenían sobre sus hombros alguien que había pasado innumerables obstáculos. Aun así, seguían brillando.

-Yo tengo un cerebro para pensar al menos-mascullo en tono serio.

La mujer lo vio indignada.

-Eres imposible-gruño por bajo con las manos cruzadas y mejillas en un puchero.

Se veía adorable.

Sonrió levemente antes de palmearle la cabeza como si fuera una niña, algo que a ella le confundió. Si bien la diferencia de estatura aún era muy notoria, hace mucho que Akko se había resignado a crecer. Siete pócimas con efectos secundarios fue su límite.

-Eso sucede por hacerme esperar-le indico con tranquilidad antes de extenderle la mano.

Akko sonrió de forma musical antes de aceptarla y comenzar a contarle su día. Hablándole sobre nuevos avances, sobre nuevas magias y sobre muchas personas a su alrededor.

Y él sonrió.

Por qué ver a su novia feliz en medio de una cita, siendo como era ella, la chica de la cual se enamoró…era suficiente.

De pronto Akko sonrió de forma infantil señalando una atracción del parque de diversiones (lugar elegido por ella) y él sonrió de forma resignada.

-Seguramente me hechizaste para salir contigo-hablo cuando se resignó a ir a el lugar donde ella quería.

Akko le dio un leve manotazo antes de reír divertida.

La magia existía, de eso no había duda, pues ahora estaba totalmente encantado con su adorable novia.

 **Fin**

 _Esta pareja no es tan popular, pero desde que apareció ese chico, me encanto como se veía al lado de Akko. Aun así también me gusta el Akko x Diana, algún día lo probare también._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
